


This Was Me

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: A moment between a moth and a flame





	This Was Me

**Author's Note:**

> Blurb. I just needed to write this.

Fingers skim over the curve of her hip, pushing the white covers just a little lower. Bucky watches in fascination as her tummy flutters, metal skimming just to the side of her belly button. 

Slim fingers catch his wrist, “what are you doing?” she asks, voice heavy with sleep.

“This was me,” he answers quietly, the metal tip of his finger grazing the scar there.

Green eyes slowly open. “Yes,” she says plainly watching his features. Bringing his hand further up she smirks, full lips quirking up in the corner, “so was this,” she hums letting his fingers flicker over the mark on her neck. “And this,” another mark on the curve of her breast. Bucky watches in awe as she places his hand over the center of her chest, more to the right. “This one you can’t see, but you put a mark there too.”

“Natasha-”

“Shut up Barnes, now get back up here, it’s still too early and the bed is getting cold.”

He grins, slipping up behind her, pressing himself against her. Adores how she snuggles further into him, pulling his arms around her. 

Throughout so many years they had come back to each other, dancing back and forth like a moth to flame. Both one and the same. Both equal, damaging the other, yet loving the other so much they were willing to brave the fire that could set the world aflame and leave behind nothing but ashes.

She turns her head and presses her lips to his, “stop thinking,” she says.

“Yes, ma’am,” he answers softly.

Only with her, his Natasha, could he be like this. She knew him like no other and still she gave him everything.

She sighs and turns in his arms, “you’re still thinking, let me fix that.”

Bucky doesn’t complain as she presses him onto his back, lips on his, hands on his shoulders and he’s in heaven as she sinks down onto him. 

He stops thinking….


End file.
